Margaux Shy
Margaux Shy (マーゴ シー, Māgo Shī) is a youthful charmer whose also infamous for her extremely sensitive emotions; the mere reason explaining her lack of buddies. She tries to mingle with others, too, but no one so far has ever tried to do the same. In search for friendly company, she ultimately became a member of the Legal Guild Hydra Head. As a Mage, Margaux utilizes the eerie Arachnid Soul, a form of the multifarious Take Over. But having this single well-developed ability does not limit her potential, for her otherworldly forms suffice Margaux with a few more advances than what she needs. People brazenly name her the Lady Bug (レディバグ, Redibagu), stemming from her Magic which has also been the root of the other epithets thrown at her. Appearance Margaux, considering the fact that she is still young, has slender doll-like features and a gentle face akin to a baby's. Her cheeks are lifted up when she smiles, and moves down for an unnoticeable centimeter when she frowns, which is often the case. Accompanying her usual status, Margaux' eyes turn watery and a red streak of blush is plastered across her face. As one would see seemingly strange, these things add to her charm. Margaux has a skin color lighter than normal, as if she didn't managed to get shone on by sunlight. Her face is also quite small, providing space disproportional to her big eyes. This imbalance is somehow fixed by her maroon-colored hair, which frames most edges of her face, leaving the chin open and uncovered. Margaux' disheveled hair flows all the way below her waist, and ends in slight curls. The hairstrands seem to be dyed and not natural, considering its silkiness and luster. Although it appears maroon, shining light on it presents a scarlet coloration. Matching the colors are her irises which behold a brighter tone, though it may be due to the suppressed tears her eyes constantly produce, wetting them thus reflecting light. Wishing to receive respect from others, and seeing the fact that she is a sane woman, Margaux dons formal attires at a great frequency. She is most often seen wearing her old school uniform, since it hasn't weathered down yet. The uniform comes in two colors, ash-gray and olive-green, while she tends to switch between the two variations daily. Margaux finds solace within such attire and makes her feel that she is a significant part of the society. The outfit is composed of a long-sleeved cardigan, unbuttoned and somewhat unkempt. She wears it above a cream-colored blouse, tucked in and the collar tied by a thin red ribbon styled in a bow. Her bottom cloth piece is composed of a pair of black shorts below a matching olive-green pleated skirt. Margaux dons a pair of white knee-high socks, with some of its threads loose, and leather-brown slip-on shoes. Her footwear also has evidence of bleaches and scratches, likely due to her clumsy and careless behavior. While Margaux has the exterior of a matured schoolgirl, she keeps her diary by her side in every minute. She hugs the book often instead of holding it with her hand, thus making her less approachable. The retractable pen that accompanies the diary is also at Margaux' ownership usually, and she fidgets at certain instances where she constantly pen-clicks. Personality One infamous characteristic of Margaux is her emotions' sensitiveness. They are easily evoked, with the most usual being self-discouragement and pessimism. Its dominance in Margaux' persona rises when she feels a bit of embarrassment or loneliness and later develops to melancholy when further empowered, producing tears with a silent cry; but this isn't always the case. There are instances that Margaux stays okay while still keeping her mouth shut, in spite of certain moments that should have evoked the sadness instead. These traits that turn her emotionally vulnerable created a social gap between her and other Mages. Margaux' emotional state renders her unreachable and hard to befriend, though some persistent men managed to woo her. Although it sounds that Margaux is an absolute loner, her guild mates pay fair respect and attention to her. She isn't treated like an imbecile but is extremely respected for her successful duties as a Mage of Hydra Head. Margaux pursues to be victorious and reach S-Class, and as a side quest, she teaches the youth about the wide world of Magic. But her triumphs weren't still enough to enter herself into a sisterly friendship. Her triumphs were also unable to ease her sadness, for Margaux believes that it isn't satisfactorily. Added to her downgrading loneliness is boredom, though it only gets to Margaux after doing a lot of work. She does her queer penchants just to let it pass. Margaux is mostly fond of pen-clicking, making continuous clicking noises every while. She uses her finger to activate the spring of the retractable pen, and sometimes her chin, forehead, cheeks, and even the floor. When she feels happiness and comfort, Margaux clicks harmoniously and hums to the rhythm. Another peculiar mannerism she has is hair-twirling, wherein she wraps her finger with her long scarlet hair. Though simple and common as it seems, this is usually done by crazy people and accompanied by Margaux' freezing stare, her exterior unknowingly becomes that of a madman. Her tendencies may also be reasons behind her lack of close friends, but remember that she is absolutely sane and has no plans of rebelling. History A part of the common crowd, Margaux is one of the simplest women on . Her history is too plain with dramatic school life here and there, and events about her discovery of her own Magic. She created a big name for herself while in school, as she was an outstanding Mage at her own right. Margaux had a few buddies in childhood, but puberty and maturity changed her attitude and resulted in a bad effect for her social relations. Her pals depended on each other for various things, like food and money. Their bond was deep as if they were siblings. But at the age of 13, she experienced the social dilemmas where her old friends began to found groups of new friends; leaving Margaux alone. She had no one to talk to nor someone to share solace with. She is actually scared of this thing to occur, since Margaux is so diffident that she cannot afford to befriend others. As a Mage, Margaux has great potency and her innately excellent ability to use Magic is what gave her reputation. But the strength of her Spells aren't the only aspects that built her repute; many men became infatuated with her sexy altered appearance. It grabbed the attention of other Mages, which she initially thought to bring new amigos, but the high lasted only for weeks. But instead of being down, she was inspired. Seeing a way on how to get some new friendly comrades, Margaux ultimately volunteered to be a member the Legal Guild Hydra Head to improve her excellence and fame, and as a by-product, attract a lot of attention from potential friends. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Hydra Head